


Between us

by ZieZahra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, personal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZieZahra/pseuds/ZieZahra
Summary: Are~





	Between us

"Morning, Sato"

"Ichiro, why are you soaking wet?"

"My sister told me to take an umbrella because the chance of rain was 80%. So I did leave home with one..  
It wasn't raining much when I left the house. But after that... the next thing I know it was a downpour."

"𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘢 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦, 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦, 𝘺𝘦𝘵 𝘶𝘯𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘥𝘶𝘵𝘺."

______________________________________________________

"I don't really like umbrellas to begin with. There's no place to put them on trains or buses. Also, I tend to forget them somewhere and have to buy a new one."

"Well I guess they can be a pain,but they're generally useful tools. If you think back, I'm sure there've been several occasions when they've helped you."

"Oh, yeah...

One day,when I had nothing to lean against, the umbrella supported me firmly as a cane."

"I could hear the umbrella's pride shattering just now..."

______________________________________________________

"Morning"

"𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯? You realized too late that it was a downpour? What happened to your resolve from yesterday?"

"No....with today's rain, I thought if I just dodged between the raindrops,I could make it here without getting wet.  
But it was too high-level for me. I must train with a monk, or perhaps..."

"It's about 500 times easier if you just use an umbrella"


End file.
